His REAL life 'Little Mermaid'
by Chariana
Summary: Chord realizes his daughter Ariel is one a version of his wife Ariana but also JUST LIKE Ariel from 'The Little Mermaid'.


_She's my Ariel, she's my Little Mermaid, no I'm not talking about Ariana, she __**was**__ my Little Mermaid but now our daughter is __**The Little Mermaid**__. _

_Ariana held our daughter in her arms, when Ariana handed her to the nurse and she dozed off my heart shattered I knew, she knew, the doctor knew, the nurses knew, and probably Ariel knew that she wouldn't wake up. I went into depression for the first couple months of Ariel's life, the idea of never holding, kissing, hearing Ariana was painful how could she just expect me to live with the thing that killed her, my sister Summer was watching her during my selfish time._

_When Ariel was three and half months I finally stopped thinking about myself and started loving and raising my daughter how me and Ariana planned to, we'd raise her to be optimistic, trusting but not too trusting, to be loving, sweet, kind, but could have her mother's sarcasm at the same time._

I heard Ariel crying as I made my way up the path to my house getting home from work, I looked up at the tree house I built for her; I climbed up and inside the house

"Hey baby, what's wrong?"

"Vanessa was being mean and yelling at me so I came up here." She said looking at me her blue eyes clouded with tears she buried her face in her legs, I kissed her head, the little brunette who looked like her mother kept her kitten in arms reach

"Stay here baby." I whispered she nodded.

"Hi: babe." Tori chirped kissing me

"W-why is Ariel crying?" I choked out she shrugged

"I don't know, probably just a girl thing."

"She said you yelled at her." I said folding my arms, she stopped and looked at me giving me a look.

"Do you believe her?" She asked putting her hands on her hips

"She's my daughter of course I believe her."

"I'm _your_ fiancée!" She reminded me I looked down

"Did you yell at her?" I asked looking Tori in the eye

"Fine! I did, she was back talking to me Chordie, and I spanked her too." I sighed I didn't know how to respond, instead my sister responded

"She's not _your _daughter Tori; you don't get to punish her." Summer said standing in front of me

"This doesn't-"

"Yes it does, leave before I kick your anorexic ass!" Summer said leaning forward her face inches from Tori her arms crossed, Tori looked at me waiting for to step in I was still stunned that someone would dare lay a hand on my daughter. Before Tori left she turned towards a _**still **_stunned me

"I was _only _marrying you for the money."

"What money?" I yelled

"The money we get from grandma and grandpa when they die. _Bitch!" _Summer muttered we both looked back at my sister

"I...just, leave Tori." I said looking down she left with a scoff.

"Why aren't you pissed Chord?" Summer yelled

"I...there's _no _words to describe what I'm feeling right now." I said walking out into the front and climbed back up into my seven year old daughter's tree house we stayed quiet, we were in one of our comfortable silences where no words could come out like I had with Ariana.

"So what h-happens now?" She asked looking up at me, I let out a sigh and shrugged

"It's just...you and me now kiddo." I said she smiled and hugged me her little kitten was laying in the corner on a little blanket Ariel put up there, I hugged my daughter tightly

"I love you daddy." She said muffled into my shirt

"I love you too baby girl." I climbed down with her in my right arm she held onto her kitten October. I came downstairs and smiled at the sight of Ariel asleep cuddled up with October, she's bigger than a kitten we just say it because Ariel likes kittens more than full grown cats, don't ask.

I draped a cover over the two sleeping and made dinner I knew she'd be up in an hour she made it a habit when she would cry she would fall asleep for an hour just like her mother use to.

After the whole Tori thing I was** very**, _very, __**very **_careful about who I dated.

**Sorry if you don't like it. Oh well I like it *shrugs* bye loves *blows a kiss*.**__


End file.
